Due to their excellent characteristics of backlight-free, high contrast, small thickness, wide angle of view and the like, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display screens are increasingly applied to display devices.
During the production of an OLED display screen, an organic layer needs to be evaporated onto a substrate by a mask component adapted to the precision of an OLED display unit, so as to form the OLED display unit. In the prior art, during the manufacturing of an OLED display screen, a double-layer mask component will be used.